Warhammer 40k fanon:Guide Portal
This wiki includes number of "How-to" articles that are there to help you on your way to write epic tales of heroes and villains of 41st millennium. They exist solely in order to help new (and older ones too) users, who struggle with canon friendliness and other similar problems. All How-to articles are community projectsCategory:Community Project and anyone can edit and create such. They are all located in Guide-namespace. If you feel like editing or even writing completely new How-to article, please make sure that everything you write is absolutely correct. We don't want, as a community, to mislead new users with false help pages! General General How-to article take a view into wiki's dynamics. If you are completely new with wiki system, you can also check pages and look an answer for your problems. If you can't find any, please, ask some of our helpful admins. Howtowritearticle.jpg|How to write an article|link=Guide:How to Write an Article Desk flipTEMPLATE.jpg|Template help|link=Guide:Template help Portrait Placeholder.png|Image help|link=Guide:Image help Portrait Placeholder.png|How to be a successful new wiki member|link=Guide:How to be a Successful New Wiki Member Howtowriteepic.jpg|How to write something Epic|link=Guide:How To Write Something Epic Portrait Placeholder.png|How to bring your fanon to life|link=Guide:How to bring your fanon to life Portrait Placeholder.png|Three rules for how-tos|link=Guide:Three rules for how-tos Imperium Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Space Marine chapter|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make an Imperial organisation|link=Guide:How to Make a Fanon Imperial Organization EmblemOscillax.png|How to make an Adeptus Mechanicus order|link=Guide:How to make a Fanon Adeptus Mechanicus Order VigilInfantrymen.jpg|How to make an Astra Militarum regiment|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Imperial Guard Regiment Chaos Shadow reaver noise marine.jpg|How to make a Chaos Space Marine warband|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Chaos Space Marine Warband Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Traitor Guard regiment|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Traitor Guard Regiment Xenos Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make an Ork Tribe|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Ork Tribe Dramledhas bust.png|How to make an Aeldari craftworld|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Eldar Craftworld Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Dark Eldar Kabal|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Dark Eldar Kabal Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Necron Tombworld|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Necron Tombworld Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Tyranid Hive Fleet|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Tyranid Hive Fleet Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Tau Sept|link=Guide:How to make a fanon Tau Sept Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a Gue'vesa article|link=Guide:How to make a Gue'vesa article 32713875 10204800892257828 6608246564345348096 n.jpg|How to make a Xeno species|link=Guide:How to make a Xeno Species Other Dramledhasversusbloodthirster.jpg|How to make a character|link=Guide:How to Make a Fanon Character Portrait Placeholder.png|How NOT to make a character|link=Guide:How NOT to make a Fanon Character Portrait Placeholder.png|How NOT to make a Xeno species|link=Guide:How NOT to Make an Alien Species Article templates These articles have an article "base" for you to use. It helps to create strict and clear headings and tie your article with the other similar articles in this wiki. Portrait Placeholder.png|Character template|link=Guide:Character Template Portrait Placeholder.png|Chaos Space Marine warband template|link=Guide:Chaos Space Marine Warband Template Making a sandbox This article covers how to create a 'Sandbox' for you to use. By creating a personal Sandbox, you can learn how to use the Wiki and work on articles you wish to create and contribute to the Wiki. Portrait Placeholder.png|How to make a sandbox|link=Guide:Creating a Sandbox Post scriptum If you're struggling with some problem concerning this wiki, the only way to get the answer is to ask. So help yourself and ask about it from our admins or come and join the chat. References Category:Community